


Long Distance

by Moit



Category: The Faculty (1998) RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5264135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A phone call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Distance

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little snippet of a piece. Three guesses why I wrote it.

Elijah’s giggle warmed Josh all the way across the Pacific. “You’re playing a character called Casey? That’s too fucking much.”

“No, Lij, not 'Casey,' K.C. And unlike Connor, he’s a detective.”

“That’s too funny.”

Josh took a long drag from his cigarette. “So how’s New Zealand treatin’ ya?”

“It’s good, it’s really really good.” Josh could hear the smile in Elijah’s voice. “It seems like we were here yesterday, but it’s always good to be back. I don’t know what I’m going to do with myself when we finally wrap for good. It’s almost like leaving after principal was just a vacation for a bit.”

Josh was quiet. Then, “I miss you.”

“Three more weeks, baby.”

Josh glanced at the calendar beside his bed. Only three days of the new month had been crossed out, but he could finally see the big red heart he’d drawn around the day Elijah was due back in the States. It would be tough, but he’d manage.


End file.
